


Sing We Now of Christmas

by demented_queen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Humor, M/M, Supply Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: Rick, Daryl, Gareth and Alex go on a supply run and run into a herd.  Christmas miracles sometimes happen in the strangest of places.It takes place in between chapters 31 and 32 of There is nothing new except what has been forgotten, during the winter (before Terminus goes to shit).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for being absent but I have been up to my eyeballs in RL stuff…and thangs. So I thought I would give you guys this Christmas present. Also, I’m gifting this to all of you because you guys are awesome and I appreciate all of your feedback that you’ve given me. And yes, I know, it’s 2 days AFTER Christmas, but hello. Christmas. 
> 
> It takes place in the There is nothing new except what has been forgotten universe, in the winter between chapters 31 and 32. Also, in this universe, it’s still BEFORE Terminus went to shit.
> 
> Also, this is a Christmas gift for my son as well.
> 
> The song used here is called Sing We Now of Christmas. It’s the version sung by Straight No Chaser. If you’ve never heard of them, google them on youTube. They. Are. Awesome. Here’s the link: Sing We Now of Christmas by Straight No Chaser.

 

 

Rick's POV

 

 

  
“No dudes, I mean it,” Alex insisted yet again. “Think about it.”

“Holy fucking fuck!” Gareth exclaimed, “for the last time, Rudolph was _not_ one of the original Xmen! I swear Alex,” the older brother sighed as he shook his head sadly, “it makes me wonder if dad _actually_ did give you permanent brain damage that time he accidentally dropped you on your head.”

“Dude!” Alex pressed, “His nose fucking _glowed_! Rudolph was one of the first mutants.”

“Mutant reindeer,” Daryl snickered as he addressed the younger brother. “You went to college, right?”

“Instills you with confidence in the youth of our nation, doesn’t it?” Gareth deadpanned.

_Well what was left of it anyway._

“Rick! Dude!” Alex said as he turned his attention on him. “You think Rudolph could’ve been one of the original X-men, right?!”

Well, Rick had to agree.

With Gareth’s assumption that Alex surely suffered permanent brain damage after hitting his head.

Rick and Daryl looked over at each other and shared a small smile regarding the whole ridiculous conversation.

When Gareth and Alex had arrived at their settlement, asking for more supplies, Rick had told them straight out that they couldn’t in good conscience spare any of their stores or wares, especially now that they were full on into winter. Gareth had understood all too well, however Rick and Daryl had decided they could help them go on a supply run the next town over.

After all, four was much better than two and Gareth and Alex had readily and thankfully accepted their help.

And now here they were, on Christmas Eve, in the aforementioned next town over, raiding the town’s food bank.

It truly was Christmas because they had indeed hit the virtual jackpot and the stockpile would no doubt keep the Termites (the term lovingly used to describe Gareth’s group) fed and happy throughout most of the winter.

“You know,” Gareth said casually, an impish smirk on his face, “you really think the other reindeer _actually_ let ole Rudolph play any of those reindeer games with them after he bailed their asses out that one foggy Christmas Eve?”

“You kidding me?!” Rick scoffed, “after Rudolph made them look bad?!”

“Yeah,” Daryl laughed. “Them reindeer decided to take him out to some clearing during huntin’ season and told him they were playing hide and seek. Told ‘im to shine that nose of his while counting.”

The four men laughed at Daryl’s wisecrack.

_He did have a rather funny side, when allowed._

_Had a perverted side to him as well._

Daryl had insisted on fucking Rick in front of their fireplace, with its ersatz fire, in front of their ersatz Christmas tree every night for the past week.

It gave new meaning to the twelve days of Christmas.

Just as they were laughing and having a generally jovial time in keeping with the holiday spirit, from the outside they heard some crashing and general clanging.

_And from outside arose such a clatter._

_Well it certainly isn’t Santa Claus._

“What the fuck?!” Daryl blurted as he dropped one of the bags containing several cans of food. He rushed to the window and looked out, his face quickly revealing the horror that he was witness to. “Oh _fuck_!”

As one, the remaining men rushed to the window and peered out.

_Oh fuck indeed._

Of course.

What could have possibly made them think that they would be spared from a lousy walker herd this close to Christmas.

“I saw an exit out the back,” Rick whispered urgently, “maybe we could sneak past ‘em.”

And with that, they all rushed to the back exit, carefully opening the door to make their way out only to be confronted with more walkers at the outlet as well.

“Shit!” Gareth hissed.

“Dude, you telling me we’re surrounded?” Alex asked, a shaky tone to his voice.

“It appears so _dude_ ,” Rick replied flippantly while rolling his eyes.

But before they could start planning an alternate escape…

_Because we would._

_I’m not letting me or Daryl die in this for shit town._

…Or deciding to just wait out the passing herd, a Christmas miracle happened upon them.

Well, that would be what Rick would call it later that day.

As the mass of walkers was making its collective way down the street and toward where Rick and his group were located, they noticed a black-clad figure at the opposite end of the street.

He (and Rick was only assuming it was a he) was outfitted head to toe in black. From his laced-up work boots, to the top of his balaclava-covered head, with a pair of dark goggles covering his eyes.

And to the stranger’s right and left, flanking him, were two of what Rick could only describe as some kind of mechanized robots.

Yes, _robots_.

But not the kind you would find in a bad Science Fiction movie made in the 1950’s.

The newcomer set the brakes on each machine so they were stationary and then pulled out a small remote control device.

They watched in rapt fascination as the devices came to life and began to whir and then spin. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed.

The arms of the machines raised in the air and started spinning faster and faster, the momentum of the twirling arms made anything around the machines spiral upwards.

But the arms weren’t arms.

They were blades.

Blades set to about neck level on the average sized human.

It was…

Well, it was horrifying to say the least.

Robots of death was the only term Rick could come up with.

And then the stranger placed another large device on the ground.

Rick obviously remembered what that particular item was called.

A boom box.

A very large boom box, with very large speakers on each side.

The figure then pressed one of the buttons and music suddenly emerged from the device.

There was chanting at first, a haunting melody to be sure.

As one, the horde turned its attention on the figure and his two accomplices.

Words then spilled out of the device.

 

_Sing we now of Christmas, sing we all noel_   
_Of our Lord and Savior, we the tidings tell_

 

It was a Christmas hymn.

A goddamned Christmas hymn. A Christmas _carol_ if you will.

The figure stepped away from the boom box and produced a sword from somewhere in the vicinity of his back, now standing at the ready for anything that came his way.

The herd proceeded forward, toward the stranger and his twirling devices, toward the beautiful sounds emanating from the mobile stereo.

 

_Sing we noel, for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we noel, for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we now of Christmas, sing we all noel_   
_Angels from on high say, Shepherds come and see_

 

And just like that, each walker journeyed to its final death as they walked right into the rotating blades, their heads and body parts now airborne as they were flung in all directions.

Meanwhile, behind the machines of destruction, (and really, what else could Rick possibly call them) the lone figure struck down any walkers that managed to get around the blades, slicing their heads off just as efficiently as his artificial collaborators.

 

_He is born in Bethlehem, a blessed Lamb for thee_   
_Sing we noel, for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we noel, for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we now of Christmas, sing we all noel_   
_Shepherds found a Child lying in a manger stall_

 

All four men watched in captivated enthrallment as the newcomer jumped from one threat to the other, all the while the machines continued to spin to the walkers’ ultimate destruction.

“It’s like…like,” a completely beguiled Alex quietly uttered.

“A ballet,” Gareth whispered in awe.

And damn if it wasn’t.

A ballet performed just for them on the Eve of Christmas.

 

_Joseph standing by and mother Mary mild_   
_So now sing we noel for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we noel, for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we now of Christmas, sing we all noel_

 

Only instead of dancing men and women outfitted in materials of velvet and tulle, sequins and lace, it was this solitary man and his engineered instruments moving in a perfect dance of death and carnage.

 

_Maji oriental journeyed from afar_   
_They did come to greet Him ‘neath the shining star_   
_Glory to God for Christ the King is born_   
_Glory to God for Christ the King is born_   
_Sing we now of Christmas, sing we all noel_

 

Almost as if it had been timed perfectly, it all built to a final crescendo on the last ‘noel’ as the man sliced the head off the last walker and the blades continued to spin without meeting anymore resistance.

The last walker had fallen.

And with that, Rick and Daryl, followed closely by Alex and Gareth came out of their hiding spot and approached the black-clad figure.

Their savior, their goddamned _Christmas miracle_.

The machines had stopped whirring after the figure touched a button on the remote control, the blades slowing down, blood and gore clinging to the drenched blades.

And then the stranger walked up to them.

He (Rick still assuming it was indeed a he) was tall and slender. He tore off the goggles and the balaclava and revealed, not some old and wizened character out of a Kung Fu movie, but a boy.

A boy around seventeen or eighteen. His shock of blonde hair stood at attention, the tufts going every which way, while his blue eyes sparkled and he smiled a wide grin, which was punctuated on either side by the deepest dimples Rick had ever laid eyes upon.

“Hey,” the boy said as he waved to the group.

“ _Dude_! That was _awesome_!” Alex exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, that,” the boy shrugged as he turned to face his robots. “AP Robotics last year of high school.  And fencing academy the year before.”

“Those things…they’re,” Rick stammered.

Amazing. Wonderful. Life-saving.

_Pick an adjective and stop standing there with your mouth hanging open._

“I call them The Walkinators,” the boy smiled.

Rick could hear the capital letters in his head as the young man proudly named his creations.

“Hey I need directions,” the boy continued. “Thought I could get another map in town. Saw you guys and well, you know the rest.”

“Where you going?” Daryl asked.

“Washington,” he replied. “Oh! The state, not D.C.”

“Dude, that’s like northwest,” Alex said happily, supplying information to a boy who could build a robot out of spare parts in an apocalypse but not possibly know that Washington state was on the opposite end of the country.

“Yeah,” the boy snickered. “I know. Thanks for that. Benefits of a southern public school education I’m guessing. So um…I _meant_ I need to know where route 75 is.”

“You just head up that way out of town,” Daryl said as he pointed in the opposite direction, “and keep on that road. ’S about a five mile walk. You’ll see the signs. It’ll get you there.”

“Cool. Knew I was close,” the boy said cheerfully as he shook his head.

“You should come back with us,” Rick said as he came up to the youth. “Stay for a while. Tomorrow’s Christmas. We’re having this huge get together and…”

“Whoa, that’s cool and all,” he said as he placed his hands out. “But I really gotta get going and hey. It’s not ‘cause you guys don’t look okay, or like cannibals or something, but yeah, I’ve kept myself alive this long by staying on my own, you know?”

Washington state was at the opposite end of the country, but Rick was pretty sure this kid would make it there just fine by himself.

“Hey maybe you could help us with something?” Alex said.

“Oh God, no,” Gareth sighed.

“So dude, “ Alex said, in all seriousness, “do you think Rudolph was like one of the original X-men, being a mutant and all?”

“Um, do I…you been thinking about this for awhile, huh?” the boy said while clearing his throat. “Well, not to put a fine enough point on it but yeah, the actual _original_ X-men would've been the guy’s birthday we’re gonna celebrate tomorrow. I mean come on. He arose form the dead in like three days. Talk about some self-regenerative powers there. Either that or He was the original walker,” the young man shrugged.

“Hey dude. You’re alright,” Alex smiled as he high-fived their benefactor.

“Glad to know you like me because of my witty repertoire, not because, you know, I _saved_ your lives or anything,” the boy said flippantly as he rolled his eyes.

Well, Rick certainly put him in his Top Ten list at that moment.

“So it’s been fun but I really gotta motor. Hey! Merry Christmas!” the boy said as he flashed another thousand watt smile.

In all his dimpled glory, he waved one more time, pulled the balaclava over his head and affixed his goggles. Setting his robots to traveling mode, he turned as one with his machines and walked down the road in the direction Daryl had indicated.

All four men watched as the black figure made his way out of the town.

“Huh,” Gareth whined. “We never even got his name.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think we just met an all grown up Kevin McAllister from those Home Alone movies,” Alex said as he nodded his head in the affirmative.

With this, Rick had to agree.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. No sex this time around. Sorry.
> 
> I will be answering all comments because I love feedback. Also, I’m going to start responding to my feedback backlog. 
> 
> And finally, YES, the hero of the story is based on my son, whose dimples are to die for. LOL!


End file.
